


Light Left

by FlockPack



Series: Moving On [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Can Be Read Without Reading Others In The Series, I couldn't wait until my other fic was finished to post this. Sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockPack/pseuds/FlockPack
Summary: His last moments were like him.Too fast, hard to process, and full of suffering.





	Light Left

Every fibre of his being was aflame.

Atoms were scattering, stitching back together.

Electricity ran through his veins, but he still looked over to his uncle once he spoke and tried to touch his shoulder, breathing deeply as he tried not to let his pain show.

Just because the hand passed through him didn’t mean he didn’t feel it as if it was tearing through him.

“It’s no good Bar…”He tried to look to the side so he wouldn’t have to look at his uncle, but he caught a flash of blonde hair. “Oh man, Artemis is so gonna kill me for this…” He turned his head to the side, meeting his uncle’s eye-lenses as he decided to tell him something he probably should have long ago. “And don’t get me started on Mom and Dad!” He wanted more time to explain what went wrong, why it was so important.

He didn’t have it.

“Kid!”

“Just tell them, okay?”

His uncle’s scream was the last thing he heard before it all went black.


End file.
